The Bladesmiths Lover
by telekineticSwordsman TS
Summary: OCxKanaya fanfic. (Smut, romance, fluff, etc etc etc)
1. Chapter 1

He sighed. He _hated_ being bored. It had been 2 sweeps since his SGRUB session, and he wished he was still in it. He sighed and looked back at the blade that had been destroyed in a battle with some drones of his. He loved that one, and was somewhat pissed it was destroyed. But, of course, his flush-crush had to come along and flip his emotions all upside down. He smiled at his computer as a line of jade text appeared. Almost immediately, his necklace became a reddish pink, a sign of romantic attraction. His necklace was both his concealed weapon and a mood ring, which sometimes got him into problems. He gave a small laugh as he responded.

\- - grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling telekineticSwordsman [TS]- -

GA: Good Evening

TS: H1

GA: I Can See Your Upset. Shall I Return Later?

TS: WhaT? HoW Th3 FucK CaN YoU T3lL?!

GA: You Usually Respond In A More Friendly And Kind Way, Such As Saying Some Sort Of Nickname

Ts: W3lL ShiT. YouR RighT. I N33D T0 G3T MY AcT Tog3th3R.

GA: Indeed. What Seems To Have Put You In Such A Bad Emotional State?

TS: W3lL, I JusT LosT 4 V3rY ImportanT W3apoN, BuT ThaT IsnT WhatS Both3rinG M3. ItS MY Bor3doM.

GA: I See. Well, I Have A Small Suggestion. You Could Always Visit My Hive, Since I, Sadly, Have Nothing To Do Also

TS: *3xcit3D GasP* R3ally?

GA: Of Course.

\- -telekineticSwordsman has logged off- -

He gave a small sigh of happiness as he stood, unsure of whether she had more to say afterwards, but he didn't really care as he shot from his desk and to the door


	2. Chapter 2

He had just arrived at her door, planning on exactly what he was going to say, but as soon as he knocked and she answered, his entire train of thought just exploded. He was never quite sure why he had taken such an interest in her, but he didn't care. He eventually managed a small smile as Kanaya just gave him a slight confused look and let him in. He immediately took a seat and began to fiddle with his necklace as she closed her door and sat on a chair opposite him. After a moment, she broke the silence. "So, what seems to have put you in such a state of boredom?" She asked, leaning back in the chair. He gave a small shrug. "I guess I just couldn't find much to do" he replied, not meeting her gaze. His necklace began to change colors, which aggravated him slightly Kanaya, meanwhile had taken and interest in the jewelry. "Not to pry, but where did you find that particular necklace?" She asked. He blushed slightly but looked up. "I-it was a gift. Its a weapon, and a uh...emotion teller I guess." He mumbled. She became slightly more intruiged, leaning forward to see it better. "So...specific colors will show specific emotions or feelings?" She asked, to which he replied with a small nod. He knew what was coming next, and he would probably end up a bright yellow. "What do those specific colors mean then?" She asked, more curious than prying. He let out a small sigh as he began to explain, the more he did, the more he flushed. "W-well...pink stands f-for adoration, or love, while red...well, stands for romantic attraction" he mumbled. It took only seconds for her to understand and flush herself. "O-oh...I-I see..." She said, stumbling over her words. He nodded silently before looking up again. _Im gonna do it. I'm gonna make my move _he thought as he moved closer to her. She was still focusing on the necklace to much to realize just how close he was until their lips met, causing them both to flush equally as bad as he waited for the coming slap. Instead, to his very much surprise, she returned, melting into the kiss slowly. Once they pulled back he smiled a stupid, yet happy smile. "O-oh hush" she mumbled, a bright jade. He simply rolled his eyes and sat with her, still smiling. "S-so...a-are we m-matesprits?" She asked, as if the answer she would've gotten was going to be no. "I-if that's ok with you" he returned quietly. She simply gave a small smile and nodded, before gently pulling him into a kiss. He gladly returned it, but decided to see just how far she would go


	3. Chapter 3

**(SMUT WARNING) **

After a bunch of kissing and moving around, he found himself on her couch, Kanaya straddling him, as they were both in a pretty deep snogging session. He, of course, couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. He continued to kiss, but let his hands slowly slide down her back, eventually resting on her butt, causing her to yelp lightly and blush a brighter shade of jade as he grinned against the kiss and tilted his head, deepening it. He began to let his hands gently rub where they rested, and much to his surprise, she didn't stop him. He continued rubbing for some time, till he let his hands slip down the back of her skirt, causing her to yelp again and squirm for a second before stopping and continuing the kiss. _Im surprised she's let me this far..._ he thought quietly. He continued to rub, his hands slowly moving to the front area of her body, the general area of her nook of course. After awhile he took a bold step and gently rubbed her nook, causing her to moan softly into the kiss. He smiled and continued to rub gently until he felt it was a good time to ask. "Y-you wouldn't m-mind pailing, would you?" He asked quietly. Her response was a light jade blush covering her entire face. "I-if that i-s what you w-would l-like" he stammered, to which he responded with a nod. After some time and events she was on top of him, and both were panting heavily. He eventually gave a small smile and purred softly, rubbing her head. "I guess we're matesprit now." He said simply. She responded by becoming a light jade but nodding slightly


End file.
